


Pretérito pluscuamperfecto

by NeaPoulain



Series: Blaise y Pansy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta no es la historia de una boda, aunque la boda tiene mucho que ver. Esta es la historia de nuestra amistad que siempre ha sido y siempre será, la constante de nuestras vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretérito pluscuamperfecto

**Pretérito pluscuamperfecto**

_"I was a silent partner._  
_I found myself with the rabble who stood on the mount,_  
_hipshot, thinking, but not out loud:  
_ _'There are too many prophets here.'"_

_Prophets, A. C. Newman_

* * *

_Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson se casaron el primer mes de 2004 en la boda más apresurada —y aun así elegante— que he visto nunca. Los hechos que llevaron hasta allí los pueden contar mejor ellos, porque sólo ellos saben cómo se enamoraron tan profundamente como para pasar por el altar antes de cualquiera de nosotros. A Draco, que juraba que sería el primero en casarse —por lo bajo y cuando estaba borracho—, se le adelantaron un año, a Gregory, dos y a Daphne y a mí, que nos casamos el varano de 2010 con quince años juntos a cuestas y dos hijos, seis años._

_Es irónico, si hablamos de que Blaise Zabini le tenía un miedo patológico al compromiso y lo primero que Pansy dijo al cortar con Draco Malfoy por última vez poco después del fin de la guerra fue «No volveré a amar a nadie más» y lo cumplió bastante bien casi un año y medio. Pero pasaron por el altar un 12 de enero de 2004 y se juraron amor eterno enfrente de todos nosotros porque, después de todo el camino que habían recorrido, era ya lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Sin embargo, esta no es la historia de una boda._

_Esta es la historia de nuestra amistad._

* * *

**Una hora antes de la boda**

* * *

Por alguna razón Pansy lo quería allí. Se había asegurado de que Blaise no intenaba huir por la ventana —cosa que hubiera sido muy propia de él— antes de dejarlo en compañía de Daphne y de Draco, que no eran exactamente las personas más adecuadas para cuidarlo, pero no había más. Había pensado en Gregory, que a pesar de no tener muchas luces era el más sensato de los cuatro, pero él y Millicet habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

—Me dijeron que la novia me necesitaba —fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta.

Pansy llevaba un peinado exquisito que le recogía el cabello en la nuca y dejaba salir al velo de novia hasta el suelo. Theodore podía asegurar que se veía preciosa, ya maquillada, con el vestido blanco de manga hasta los antebrazos de encaje.

—¡Theodore! —casi aulló, arrebatándole todo el glamour a aquel momento, demostrando que aun vestida de novia seguía siendo Pansy Parkinson—. ¡Me veo horrible! ¡Mira esto!

Theodore alzó una ceja.

—No me digas…

—¡Mira! ¡Parece que me han puesto…!

—Ve y cuéntaselo a cualquier otro —interrumpió de manera tajante—, pero nadie te creerá —la evaluó con la mirada. Había algo en su expresión que no calzaba con el resto de la escena; parecía que el labio inferior le temblaba con un nerviosismo que no podía controlar—. Suelta la sopa, Pansy, ¿qué demonios tienes? —preguntó, pero, cuando ella se disponía a contestarle, volvió a interrumpirla—: Si me vuelves a decir que es porque te ves horrible salgo y le digo a Daphne que me haga un favor y te mate.

Pero, aun con la amenaza, se dio cuenta de que Pansy no planeaba volver a mentirle

—¿Y si estoy cometiendo un error?

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuántas veces no había oído esa discusión? ¿De verdad era necesario oírla una vez más? Pansy y Blaise llevaban cuatro años —quizá un poco más— jugando a un eterno estira y afloja que había acabado en boda para sorpresa de todos. Draco no había podido ocultar los celos porque no era él quien se casaba primero y, de hecho, Daphne había tenido que convencer a Astoria para que aceptara acompañarlo a la boda. Astoria lo había hecho de mala gana porque sus únicas dos citas con Draco habían sido un fiasco total.

—¿En serio, Pansy? ¿No tienes algo mejor que preguntarme?

—¡Theodore, tómalo en serio!

—Lo estoy tomando en serio, Parkinson, lo estoy tomando en serio… —sacó una pipa—. Tanto que me voy a poner a fumar mientras me lo cuentas.

—¡Vas a apestar todo este lugar, vicioso de mierda!

—Y lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que me voy a morir antes tosiendo toda la mierda que me fumé de joven… —Theodore volvió a poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que naciste con el instinto maternal desarollado, Pansy?

—No…

—Bueno, eso no importa, ¿por qué carajos tendrías dudas ahora mismo? —le preguntó, sentándose en un taburete que había en el cuarto e indicándole que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente al tocador para posteriormente encender la pipa con la varita. Se había cansado ya, por la cojera que sufría al caminar y que era el producto de heridas de guerra.

—No lo sé… —respondió ella—. Es sólo que... parece un sueño, Theodore. —Suspiró—. Es que… Blaise ha estado enamorado de mí desde que tiene quince años, Theodore…

—… y no sabe que tú lo sabes, así que es mejor que no le cuentes que te lo dije, porque si no me despellejaría vivo…

—… ¿y si no cumplo sus expectativas?

Theodore Nott reprimió las ganas de soltar un bufido. Estaba afrontando uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba darle a Pansy un golpe con todas sus para que espabilara, porque a pesar de sus veintitrés años a cuestas, a veces seguía pareciendo una adolescente.

—Pansy, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?

—Cuatro años… —respondió ella, sin enteder por qué la pregunta.

—Listo, asunto resuelto —zanjó Theodore—, llevas cuatro años cumpliendo sus expectativas.

—Pero es diferente con el matrimonio…

—¿Desde hace cuánto vives con él?

—Dos años…

—Listo, llevas dos años viviendo con él y cuatro cumpliendo sus expectativas. ¿Algún día entenderás que el acta de matrimonio es sólo un papel, Pansy? —le preguntó—. No cambia nada. Excepto tu apellido, claro… Bueno, eso sólo si tú quieres.

—Lo estaba pensando —admitió ella.

—¿Qué?

—Lo del apellido —respondió—. Pansy Zabini… —pareció paladear el apellido durante un segundo—, ¿suena bien?

Theodore asintió, creyendo que la crisis había pasado por fin. Se quedó un momento mirándola, preguntándose en qué momento se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Pansy Parkinson. Cuando la conoció era sólo una chica irritante sin formas, con una nariz demasiado fea y una voz con un sonsonete insoportable, pero, de algún modo, se habían convertido en mejores amigos con el paso de los años.

—Theodore, esta es la boda más apresurada que he visto en mi vida…

—Sólo tuvieron dos meses para planearla… —Theodore sonrió, tranquilizándola—. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, Pansy. Blaise no intentará huir por la ventana.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente, lo dejé totalmente calmado con Daphne…

—-Que le meterá todas sus ideas anti matrimonio… ¡no se te ocurrió peor persona! ¿No pudiste haber elegido a alguien más?

—La única persona disponible. Y Draco, claro…

—Draco… —Pansy sonrió, sin ser realmente consiente de lo que la rodeaba. Ella y Malfoy compartían una complicada historia que rupturas, sábanas, «te quieros». Gregory Goyle decía que eran la historia de amor más tormentosa de todo Hogwarts, porque nunca antes unas sábanas habían conocido tantas lágrimas como las de Parkinson y unas paredes tantos golpes con el puño como los de Draco. Habían decidido que lo suyo no podía ser poco después de que la guerra hubiera terminado—. ¿Crees que fue mala idea que…?

—No. Es tu amigo. Además, no tenías otra posibilidad…

—Es que es… tan raro. Millie siempre me lo dice. Que tus ex nunca serán tus amigos —dijo ella.

—Lo de Draco es diferente, supongo.

—Admítelo, es extraño —le dijo Pansy.

—Un poco, sí…

Por supuesto que lo era. Draco y ella no se habían hablado algunos meses, pero después de eso habían decidido empezar casi de cero con una amistad que había sorprendido a muchos, Theodore Nott incluido. Pero, de alguna manera, se habían entendido. No habían enterrado su pasado, porque tanto pasado era imposible de enterrar, pero lo habían dejado a un lado para poder tener una relación normal, sin silencios incómodos o recuerdos incómodos.

—Todos me lo dicen, que parece algo simbólico que él me entregue —contó Pansy—. Pero se lo pedí porque es mi amigo, no porque…

—Ya lo sé, no necesitas explicármelo —la cortó él. No necesitaba oír explicaciones que ya conocía o ya se había imaginado.

—Lo siento, al principio temía que te ofendieras por no habértelo pedido a ti, Theodore —ella sonrió.

—Bueno, Blaise me nombre su padrino de bodas, con eso tengo más que suficiente. —Le dio una calada a la pipa. Aun no sabía como lograría estar parado al lado de Blaise toda la ceremonia, pero lo lograría. Como que se llamaba Theodore Nott.

—Además, si tú me entregaras, tendría que sostenerte yo a ti —le dijo ella—. Y con mis nervios, seguro acabamos los dos en el suelo.

Esbozo una sonrisa y él no dijo nada. Se había acostumbrado a la pierna después de cinco años arrastrándola de un lado a otro. Se quedaron callados, mirándose, unos segundos hasta que ella desvió la mirada y volvió a sacar conversación

—Mmm… ¿Theodore?

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya no piensas huir por la ventana?

—Creo que no —respondió ella, con mucho más tranquilidad—. Pero… estaba pensado… ¿no crees que nos apresuramos demasiado planeando esto?

—No, para nada…

Sin embargo, se detuvo al reconocer a donde se dirigía la mirada de Pansy Parkinson. Al vientre, por supuesto, oculto por una faja.

* * *

**Una semana antes de la boda**

* * *

Encontró a Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa más arrinconada de La Bruja de Blair. Aquel bar, cercano a una comunidad mágica muy reducida en Wiltshire, era el único lugar donde Malfoy aceptaba ir. Cuando lo abrieron, en el 99, nadie conocía su reputación allí y, aunque era un lugar de mala muerte, decidió que era su pub favorito. Desde entonces el pub había mejorado mucho, pero Draco nunca había dejado de ir allí y tampoco había dejado de arrastrarlos a ese lugar. Theodore se acercó cojeando, con el bastón en la mano y se sentó frente a él.

—Deja la copa —le dijo, en vez de saludarlo—. O vas a estar borracho antes de la medianoche.

—Qué importa…

—No pienso llevarte a casa —se señaló la pierna—. Ni arrastrando. ¿Qué tienes de todos modos?

—No voy a ir a la boda —declaró Draco.

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja. Draco nunca había dicho eso con tanta vehemencia hasta ese momento, antes había sido sólo una broma para asustar a Zabini —que ocultaba bastante bien la irritación que le causaba que Draco fuera a entregar a la novia— y para que Pansy lo golpeara.

—Pues me parece que si esta vez vas en serio tendrás que cambiarte el nombre, huir al extranjero y encontrar un nuevo rostro… —le dijo Theodore Nott—. No conviene ver a una novia una semana antes dela boda enojada.

—No le diré.

—Peor la tenemos. El día de su boda… —Theodore tomó el vaso de whisky de fuego de Draco sin pedir y le dio un trago; el rubio sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado—. Te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo y no podremos hacer nada para ayudarte, lo siento mucho, Draco. Pansy te va a abrir en canal y luego a bailar danzas satánicas adornada con tus tripas si osas arruinar su boda.

—¿Siempre dices cosas tan asquerosas?

—Sólo cuando Pansy no está oyendo —comentó—. En serio, tienes que ir, dijiste que sí.

—¡Me lo pidió con esos ojos de perrito que pone cuando quiere algo! —se quejó Draco—. Pero… demonios, soy su ex, los ex no deberían ir a las bodas, sólo es incómodo para el otro…

—Lo incómodo era cuando Pansy y tú se acostaban en séptimo. Todos oíamos porque, no sé si recuerdes, estábamos en la misma habitación —lo cortó Theodore Nott—. Y Blaise estaba allí. Dudo que le parezca incómodo que el ex de su novia la entregue. Además, no sé si recuerdas, no queda nadie más.

Él había quedado fuera porque era el padrino de bodas, porque con la cojera no podía sostener a Pansy y su nerviosismo. El padre de Pansy había muerto en la guerra porque nunca se había definido en un bando —y a los mortífagos no les había hecho demasiada gracia—. Gregory era el chico de las flores porque Daphne había insistido. Al final, Narcissa Malfoy, que había acabado considerando a Pansy una hija, la que nunca había tenido, había sugerido a su marido. Pansy no tenía ganas de que la entregara Lucius Malfoy, especialmente porque nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero había pensado en Draco.

Y allí había acabado todo. Pansy se lo había pedido especialmente a él y lo había hecho aceptar después de insistirle dos días seguidos.

—Ya lo sé… —se quejó Draco. Parecía un niño berrinchudo, sólo que en vez de leche, tenía whisky de fuego.

—Ella espera que lo hagas…

—Ya los sé, pero… ¡soy su ex! ¿Cómo espera que no piense en todo lo que hubiera podido ser mientras la llevo hasta el altar a que se case con ese imbécil? —preguntó—. Ella lo ha olvidado…

—No —interrumpió Theodore, pero Draco siguió hablando.

—… porque se va a casar y…

—No —volvió a intentarlo.

—… además, ¿qué va a pensar la gente?

—¿En serio, Draco? ¿En serio tu mejor argumento es «¿qué va a pensar la gente?»? —preguntó Theodore, alzando una ceja—. La gente piensa suficiente mierda de nosotros como para que te preocupe lo que pensarán por una boda.

—No va a ir nadie que nos odie —le recordó Theodore. No tenían demasiados fanáticos en el mundo mágico, pero Blaise sería un idiota si los invitara.

—¿Te aprendiste la lista de invitados? —preguntó Theodore, alzando aún más la ceja.

—Sólo la revisé, para asegurarme de que no iba nadie que intentara matarme… —respondió, intentando excusarse, pero acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco—: nosotros, mis padres, la viuda negra, la madre de Pansy, Pucey y Moon, Higgs y Tracey… Vaisey y con la chica Carrow que seguro me odia…

—Nunca se lo has preguntado.

—… Harper que seguramente se vestirá de amarillo o algo inapropiado para una boda, Farley porque Pansy la adora, así que también va Flint, Bole y los dos Bletchey… Y Millie, claro, que va con Greg. No era muy larga.

—Te la aprendiste —hizo notar Theodore, de nueva cuenta.

—No era demasiado larga, vamos… ¡son sólo poco más de veinte personas!

—Dijeron que querían algo íntimo.

—Pero parece que no tienen demasiados amigos… —se quejó Draco.

—Ni tú, ni yo, ni Daphne, ni ninguno de nosotros —respondió Theodore—. Tenemos los que necesitamos, aunque a veces a uno se le meta la estupidez en el cerebro y se niegue a entregar a una amiga en el altar en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Draco tomó un trago de whisky de fuego bastante lardo. Theodore lo miró sospechosamente, porque si se ponía borracho planeaba decirle al barman que lo llevara a su casa o lo cuidara.

—Seguro que si yo no voy armarán escándalo por algo más, como lo del embarazo…

—Pansy dice que usará una faja porque su madre se quedó en el siglo antepasado —respondió Theodore—. No habrá escándalo por eso. A nadie más le importa que llegue embarazada al altar.

—Ya…

Se quedó mirando hoscamente un punto al fondo del lugar, sin devolverle la mirada a Theodore.

—Tienes que entregarla, Draco. Ir a esa boda.

—Ya lo sé —reconoció él.

—Te matará si no lo haces y de paso nos matará a nosotros.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pues entonces jura que irás a la boda.

—Ni siquiera tengo una cita…

Theodore suspiró. Era increíble que Draco ni siquiera tuviera una cita a una semana de la boda. De eso podría estar preocupándose Gregory, pero él y Millie habían dicho que irían juntos desde el primer momento.

—Le diré a Daphne que le diga a Astoria —dijo, finalmente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Theodore se puso en pie con el vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, aun con un poco de alcohol.

—¿No huirás poco antes de la boda, cierto? —volvió a preguntar.

Draco negó.

—Intentaré no hacerlo.

—Recuérdalo, Pansy te matará. No me gustaría tener que celebrar tu funeral después de cancelar una boda.

—De verdad quiere la boda perfecta… —Draco suspiró.

—Es la novia. ¿Cómo carajos no va a querer la boda perfecta?

* * *

**Un mes antes de la boda**

* * *

Theodore llegó al salón de la casa en Lancashire en la que Blaise vivía, adornada con mármol blanco en los pisos y algunos cuadros en los que aparecía su madre, Caterina. Aquella noche no estaba ni su madre, ni Pansy, así que Theodore había recibido una carta urgente en la que Blaise le pedía que fuera. En los últimos tiempos, le mandaba cartas para preguntarle cosas muy estúpidas, como qué color combinaba mejor con cierto arreglo de tonterías que había mandado comprar Pansy, si sentaba a Moon cerca de Daphne o definitivamente se arrancarían los ojos…

—¿Qué demonios tienes esta vez? —preguntó al entrar al salón y encontrarlo abriendo una botella de vino de elfo—. ¿Arreglos para los manteles? ¿El menú de la boda?

—Siento que vamos demasiado rápido… Podríamos esperar, no sé… hasta un año más…

—Pansy quiere casarse antes de que se le note —le recordó Theodore.

—Pero a nadie le importa. Qué demonios tiene de importante si llega o no llega embarazada al altar o con hijos o…

—A su madre le importa y por alguna razón que ni tú ni yo comprendemos, quiere casarse antes de que se le note —le recordó Theodore. No conocía demasiado a Hortensia Parkinson y tampoco tenía ganas. Decían que podía ser muy desagradable, pero por alguna razón quería a Blaise. A Draco lo odiaba, sin más—. Así que, no queda más remedio…

—¡Pero cuando se lo pedí creí que esperaríamos un año o más antes de empezar con esta locura! —se quejó Zabini, en voz demasiado alta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de continuar—. La amo, claro que sí, pero… todo va demasiado rápido, siento que ni siquiera lo estoy disfrutando.

—Sólo es una boda, Zabini. Sólo es un papel. Nada va a cambiar…

—Allá vas. —Blaise rodó los ojos—. Daphne y tú se pueden casar cuando tengan cuarenta o cincuenta años o cuando ya tengan nietos, no me importa… —le dijo—. Pero yo no creo que sólo es un papel.

—Tiene el valor que quieras darle.

—Antes de Pansy tenía una alergía letal al compromiso —soltó Blaise—, imagina cuánta maldita importancia le doy. Es una de las cosas más importantes que voy a hacer en mi vida. Y no sólo eso, sino que al mismo tiempo, voy a ser padre… todo va tan rápido. Hubiera deseado disfrutar un poco más de mi juventud…

—Tener hijos no es el fin de tu vida.

—Lo dices porque no los tiene, apuesto a que Daphne ni siquiera quiere hijos…

—No hemos tocado el tema —admitió Theodore—, pero no estamos hablando de mí. ¿Le has dicho todo esto a Pansy?

—¿Me crees un idiota? Por supuesto que no —respondió Blaise—. Está emocionada con todo. Su madre revolotea a su alrededor día sí y día también, mi madre que tiene más experiencia en bodas que cualquiera sugiere cosas, Narcissa actúa como si su hija se fuera a casar… Daphne le dice toda su mierda anti matrimonio, pero aun así la acompaña a conseguir arreglos, invitaciones… Nunca había visto a Pansy tan contenta y estresada a la vez. Y seguro que si le digo todo esto… bueno, me matara.

—Estás exagerando.

—Estoy seguro de que no… —sacó un par de copas—. ¿Vino de elfo?

—No puedo tomar…

—Y una mierda, sólo es una copa —dijo Blaise y sirvió las dos. Le puso menos a Theodore que a él—. ¿No te quita el dolor? —le señaló la pierna.

—A veces.

—Sólo tú acabaste con heridas, es un poco injusto…

—No tuvimos tiempo de acabar con más, todos nosotros excepto Draco nos largamos de allí tan rápido como pudimos… —Theodore se lleva inconscientemente la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo. Sabe lo que hay allí debajo y también sabe que Draco y él son una excepción. Draco por que su padre hizo un montón de mierda, él porque el suyo propio lo ofreció para el matadero—. Además, estaba salvando a tu prometida.

—Antes de eso creí que el mundo y todos nosotros te chupábamos un huevo con tal de que Daphne estuviera bien.

—Ya sabías que no —respondió él—. Ya sabías que no. Si no, no hubiera hecho toda la mierda que hice para intentar mantenernos juntos tanto tiempo.

—Ya… eres un excelente amigo, Theodore —musitó Zabini—. Pero creo que me llevarás arrastrando a esa boda.

—Es lo que tú quieres, ¿no? Casarte con ella. Jurarle amor eterno.

—Ese se lo juré la primera vez que la vi llorar —Zabini sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas? Teníamos quince años y el idiota de Draco la había hecho llorar. Obviamente en ese momento no sabía que lo que sentía en el estómago y me recordaba demasiado a tener ganas de vomitar era, efectivamente, amor.

—¿Y entonces que haces teniendo dudas?

—¡No lo sé! Sólo siento que voy demasiado rápido. Me da miedo ir tan rápido... Que nos casemos en un impulso.

—Este nunca ha sido un impulso… —Theodore rodó los ojos—. Es lo que quieres, es lo que ella quiere, ¿qué más da qué tan rápido sea? Lo disfrutarán igual. Estarán frente al altar con cara de idiotas y todos seremos testigos de lo mucho que se aman.

—Y Daphne fingirá vomitar aunque sea la única dama de honor de Pansy. —Millie también había querido serlo, claro, pero Pansy había dicho que sólo Daphne era su amiga lo suficientemente cercana como para ser su dama de honor… y Millicet se había quedado con las ganas.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, es una romántica.

—Elegiste a la chica más guapa y menos romántica de todo el curso, Theodore —le recordó Blaise—. Seguro que los chicos sólo te envidian por lo primero.

—Tú le robaste la novia a Draco Malfoy…

—Eso es mentira, esperé pacientemente a que cortaran.

—Bueno, eso es lo que dicen. A Pucey y a Higgs les encanta repetirlo.

—¿Madurarán algún día? —preguntó Blaise.

—No lo creo. Oí que Pucey no acaba de creerse que Moon está embarazada —contó Thedorore.

—Y seguramente con eso oíste un montón de cosas más —le dio un trago al vino de elfo—. Siempre he dicho que eres como un servicio de espionaje profesional. ¿Piensan casarse? —preguntó.

—Después de que nazca —respondió Theodore—, Lily quiere entrar en el vestido. Daphne sólo opina que es una vanidosa en exceso y que nada le arreglará los ojos de sapo que tiene. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes cómo es Daphne. —Se quedaron callados un momento—. ¿Entonces? ¿No huirás ni cancelarás la boda?

—Intentaré no hacerlo.

—No quiero consolar a Pansy por tu culpa.

—Ya sé, ya sé. La amo más que a nada en el mundo… —reconoció Blaise—. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Bueno, de hecho lo estoy haciendo. Me estoy casando.

Theodore sonrió. Crisis abortada.

—Ella también te quiere —le dijo.

Blaise sonrió.

—Ya lo sé.

* * *

**Dos meses antes de la boda**

* * *

Por la red flú, Pansy se oía bastante desesperada, así que Theodore le dijo que se apareciera en la mansión lo más pronto posible y le contara —a ser posible, con la menor cantidad de sollozos— qué demonios estaba pasando. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que, cuando Pansy apareció, se sorprendió de verla con el cabello desordenado, los ojos demasiado rojos y la cara más blanca que de costumbre, con el mapa de las lágrimas impreso en la piel.

—¿Qué demonios tienes, Parkinson? —preguntó.

—Tú, siempre tan amable… —intentó hacerse la fuerte, pero no lo logró, acabo hipando y volvió a llorar. A Theodore no le desesperaba verla llorar por las lágrimas, sino porque no se le entendía nada al hablar—. Lo… lo siento…

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te estás disculpando… —Theodore sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella para rodearle los hombros con el brazo—. ¿Puedes caminar? Porque sostenerte no puedo. Ya sabes, la pierna…

—S-sí —tartamudeo ella.

—Vamos adentro y así me explicas que demonios pasa —le dijo Theodore y la acompañó hasta la sala de estar.

¿Blaise y ella se habrían peleado? Lo último que había oído de ellos era que les iba demasiado bien. Dejó que Pansy se acomodara en la sala antes de sentarse a su lado e intentar descifrar por qué demonios lloraba. La observó moquear unos minutos hasta que se calmó y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué pasó, Pansy? —Para Theodore era imposible ocultar que nunca la entendía, no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza y Pansy Parkinson era el misterio en carne y hueso para él.

—Estoy embarazada —musitó.

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja: en su mundo, eso no era motivo para ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué demonios le había picado, por Merlín? Además Pansy siempre había dicho que tendría hijos a quien quisiera escucharla y hasta tenía un par de nombres horribles para ellos —Lyla y Antonin—. ¿Por qué de repente estaba llorando?

—¿Y lloras porque…?

—¡No sé!

—Creo que si sabes —le dijo, con muy poco tacto. Tener tacto no era una de las habilidades de Nott—. Suéltalo, anda…

—Mi madre…

Theodore Nott alzó la ceja.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó, asegurándose de que había oído bien—. No creo que se queje de tener nietos, además, Blaise es el único yerno que le ha gustado.

—¡No-estoy-casada! —dijo ella, entre dientes—. ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¡Se quedó en el siglo pasado! Theodore… ¿y si me odia y no quiere conocer a su nieto? ¿O nieta?

—Es tu madre, no te odiará…

—¡Pero…!

—Bueno, la otra alternativa es ocultárselo hasta que sea demasiado tarde y pueda ponerse feliz porque tiene un nieto o nieta y no se pueda enojar contigo —le dijo—. Es una locura.

—¡Lo sé, va a cenar a casa todos los martes! ¡Ella y la viuda negra se llevan demasiado bien!

—¿Blaise sabe que le dices así a su madre? —preguntó Theodore alzando una ceja. Era cierto que todos le decían viuda negra a Caterina Zabini, siempre y cuando Blaise no estuviera enfrente, pero no sabía que Pansy también lo hacía.

—No —respondió—. ¡Y céntrate, Theodore! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡ Y mi madre me va a odiar!

—No te va a odiar, vamos… es tu madre.

—¡No la conoces!

—Claro que sí —rebatió Theodore—, me causa terror. Pero a ti te adora y… Vamos, Pansy, seguro que no te odiará por algo tan hermoso como darle un nieto. Porque seguro que es algo hermoso poder tener al menos a uno de tus progenitores para enseñarle a tus hijos.

—Theodore, tu padre sigue vivo.

—En Azkaban. Ya sabes, cadena perpetua y eso. Si algún día Daphne quiere tener hijos...

—Eso no pasará pronto —lo interrumpió Pansy.

—… ¿cómo demonios les voy a explicar a mis hipotéticos hijos que su abuelo está cumpliendo una cadena perpetua por ser un hijo de puta? —preguntó Theodore.

—Me parece que Draco y tú ya tendrán suficiente con lo de… —se trabó y le señaló el brazo izquierdo. Theodore, inconscientemente, se llevó la mano hasta allí—. No necesitarás lo de tu padre para complicarlo más aún…

Theodore negó.

—Vamos, no creo que tu madre te odie, a lo sumo odia a Blaise.

—¿Y si me odia, Theodore? ¿Qué voy a hacer si me odia? —preguntó ella, con lágrimas de nuevo resbalándole por las mejillas. Theodore se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó.

—Nos tienes a nosotros, Pansy, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

—Gracias, Theodore.

Pansy se dejó abrazar. Theodore no sabía qué otro consuelo ofrecerle, porque sabía que, con todo lo que pudiera decir, nunca compararía la amistad con el amor de la madre de Pansy, pero podía asegurar que se le acercaba bastante. Cuando dejó de llorar se separó de él y Theodore le pasó un pañuelo. Pansy se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Sabes, Theodore? Si es chica le pediré a Draco que sea su padrino. Y si es chico… te lo pediré a ti —sonrió.

—Seremos los peores padrinos del mundo.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Siguen siendo mis amigos, ¿no?

* * *

_Recuerdo perfectamente qué ocurrió poco después de esa plática, después de que Pansy se fuera: Blaise me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que me encontrara con él en Cabeza de puerco porque quería contarme algo importante. Cuando llegué le costó dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla llegar al punto y enseñarme el anillo. Me dijo: «Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo». No sé si sonreí o lo felicité, esa clase de detalles se difuminan en las historias, porque, al fin y al cabo, no tienen demasiada importancia. Sólo recuerdo que le dije «elegiste bien» y el me respondió «lo sé». No le dije que, poco antes, Pansy me había confesado lo del embarazo —porque él aún no lo sabía— y preferí que lo descubriera él sólo. Me gustaría decir que la boda fue perfecta, pero lo único perfecto fue la manera en que se juraron amor._

_Aquel enero de 2004, una Pansy embarazada de tres meses, con una faja que ocultaba el crimen, le juró a Blaise que lo iba a amar todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Blaise hizo lo mismo. Cinco meses después, en un parto de sorpresa, nació la primogénita de la pareja y, como Blaise se negó a ponerle Lyla, llegaron al acuerdo de que sería Liliane. Le pidió a Draco que fuera el padrino de la niña y a Astoria la madrina. Me gustaría decir que todo fue perfecto después de eso, pero no puedo contar mentiras._

_La vida nunca es perfecta. Pero seguimos siendo amigos, y eso la hace mejor. Ya lo dije, esta no era la historia de una boda —aunque desembocaba en una—; es, simplemente, el reflejo de nuestra amistad._

_A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos seguido el camino de los hubieras, el pretérito pluscuamperfecto: que hubiera pasado si Draco y Pansy no hubieran cortado, si Draco no hubiera ido a la vida, si Blaise no le hubiera pedido matrimonio justo ese día a Pansy… Pero son sólo posibilidades y sólo estoy seguro de una cosa cuando se trata de ellas: hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, seguiríamos siendo amigos. Esa es la constante de nuestras vidas._

* * *

_"I was a silent partner for once,_  
_and I had been split into two sections._  
_Here is my heart and here is my song.  
_ _There are too many prophets here."_

_Prophets, A. C. Newman_

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, esta es mi versión de la historia. Aunque la boda es el tema recurrente, el amor romántico no es el tema, sino la amistad entre Theodore y todos los demás —sin contar a Daphne, que es su pareja—. Así que espero que les haya gustado y… si les gustó, les juro que un review no muerde.
> 
> Por cierto, la canción Prophets, de A. C. Newman, cierra la cuarta temporada de How I Met Your Mother y es, probablemente, uno de los mejores finales de temporada.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> A 24 de febrero de 2015


End file.
